Motor vehicles typically include bins, compartments and containers located throughout the passenger compartment for storing such items. As vehicle owners carry an ever increasing plurality of accessories and gadgets, such as coins, pens, phones, music players, GPS receivers, satellite radios, personal digital assistants and the like, vehicle manufacturers are, in response to this trend, striving to design storage to manage these accessories within the passenger compartment.
Vehicle manufacturers also recognize the need to improve the tactile feel and function for movable components within the passenger compartment in order to provide an enhanced sense of robustness and overall quality in the vehicle, since it is these things that typically provide the “first impression” to a vehicle buyer and have the potential to sway a vehicle buyer ultimately towards a purchase of a vehicle.
Therefore, it remains desirable to provide improved passenger compartment storage and, in addition, enhanced tactile feel and function to movable components, such as storage compartment doors and the like.